The Bawl Rule
by jasmine135246
Summary: A sweet moment between Sam and Jules on their day off. My take on the first time they say I love you after getting back together. Touches on Shockwave and Cost of Doing Business. Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint.


Hello everyone!

This is my first Flashpoint fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! I wasn't sure where I was even going with this when I started, but I've been on a Flashpoint binge for a week now, and knew I had to write something.

A sweet moment between Sam and Jules in bed on their day off. My take on the first time they say I love you after getting back together. Touches on Shockwave and Cost of Doing Business.

Sam and Jules lay in bed together, it was early in the morning on their day off. The house was cool, and despite the early hour they were awake and snuggled together partly for the warmth, but mostly because they wanted to be.

"We should get up," Jules said, always the responsible one. "We should get our workout in."

Sam kissed her. "I can think of a workout we can do in bed."

She kissed him back, letting him roll her onto her back and cover her with his body. They kissed for a while, slow and languid, taking their time and just enjoying each other. When they separated Jules smiled lazily up at him. "It is our day off."

"Yes, yes it is. Did you hide the cellphones?"

She laughed. "Just like you requested, no one's going to be able to call us in today."

He grinned happily, and then kissed her again. They made love lazily, the way sex on a day off should be, and afterward they lay in each other's arms.

Sam's finger's traced a bruise on her cheek. It had started to fade, but he kissed it gently anyway.

"It's part of the job," Jules told him.

He smiled, a happy smile, not one filled with worry or concern. He moved his hand to rub it up and down her bare arm. "I know, and I know you do it well, but I'm never going to want to see you hurt. That's never going to change."

She was quiet for a moment, before she finally said, "You remember those bombs that went off at the same time and knocked you, Spike, and Raf out at the same time?" When he nodded, she kept going. "None of you responded right away, and it took all of my training to stay focused on the job. And then Spike and Raf came around, but you we're still out, and we didn't know how you were."  
"Hey, Jules," Sam said with compassion when he had to wipe away a tear from her face.

She smiled. "It was all I could do to keep myself together, its probably when the Boss started to suspect we we're back together, because the three of you, you're family, but I'm only in love with one of you. There's only one of you whose loss would completely destroy me. I love you, Sam."

His breath hitched at her words and he smiled softly. "I love you, Jules. First and foremost I love you too, but I know you, you could survive losing me."

She shook her head, tears on her face in earnest. "No, Sam. No."

He pulled her tight, letting her cry into his chest. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay Jules. I love you. I love you. Look at me." When she finally looked up at him he said, "Promise me that if anything ever happens to me, you'll get back out there and keep fighting."

She stared at him, looking deeply into his eyes. "I promise, and if anything ever happens to me I want you to wallow in self pity for the rest of your life."

He laughed. "That's my Jules." His face turned serious again. "What brought this on?"

She shrugged. "I don't know really. I just, I know it's the job, but I don't like seeing you hurt either. I hadn't let myself feel that one yet."

Sam gently caressed her cheek. "How about this? The next time you're the one that nearly dies you can hold me while I cry like a baby."

Her harsh was laugh and she smacked him in indignation. He caught her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Hey, you laugh, but I'm serious. You're going to hold me, while I bawl, because I love you too."

She laughed, then smiled, moving a hand to place it on his cheek. "It's a deal, Sam. We'll call it the bawl rule, exclusive rights to cry like a baby in each other's arms when we need it."

He kissed her quickly, but passionately. "Deal. I like it." He grinned. "Hey, want to see who has the better bruises?"

She laughed again. It was her turn to roll him onto his back. "I bet mine are better."

He shook his head vehemently. "No way."

"I better do a thorough inspection."  
"You go right ahead." He tucked his hands under his head, a smirk on his face. "My body is yours to explore. I think you'll find I'll win."

She raised her eyebrows. "You think so?" She asked as she started to kiss her way down his naked body.

He started to respond but stopped midsentence when she went even lower, and it was her turn to smirk as she sweetly said, "Oh I don't know, I think either way I'm going to come out the winner in all of this."

"Oh Jules, I love you."

She chuckled. "And I'm only getting started."

"Aren't you glad I told you to hide the cellphones," Sam muttered through a moan of pleasure.

"Best day off ever," Jules agreed, as she started to send him over the edge.

An hour later they lay cuddled in bed together, Sam still on his back and still seeing stars from their love making, with Jules' head on his chest her eyes closed in contentment. "I think you're right," he whispered. "I think you won that round."

She kissed his chest, a satisfied grin on her face, "And don't you forget it."

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
